


If We Were Different, It Would be Different

by OriliumButtons



Series: My Villain Acadamia Au [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Divorced Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei, F/F, Good Parent Todoroki Rei, Hero Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Hero Sensei | All For One, Hero Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Hero Toga Himiko, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Parental Sensei | All For One, Pro Hero Todoroki Rei, Secret Identity, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, The one in which Shigaraki is the main character, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villain Uraraka Ochako, it's role reversal, let me sleep damn you, only a few characters are as they should be, so there will be references and plot interconnectedness, the next one is focusing on the d.gray-man side, the stories are happening side by side, this concept has been stuck in my head for a year now, this story focuses on the mha side of the au, what have i gotten myself into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriliumButtons/pseuds/OriliumButtons
Summary: Shigaraki Tomura wasn't expecting anyone to care. No one had in elementary. No one had in middle school. But starting high school at UA, and gaining a new foster father (out of many, ugh), has somehow made some sort of change in his life. He feels like he's actually taking a step forward. Maybe this is it. Maybe this is what he's been waiting for. Finally.On the flip side, he kind of was expecting having to fight villains before he was ready. The universe can only give him a break for so long.(On a Hiatus until I finish the anime lol)
Relationships: Kurogiri & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Road Kamelot/Toga Himiko
Series: My Villain Acadamia Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116323
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

_ The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all _ . That belief is the only way Shigaraki can cope with the knowledge that this world isn’t Happily Ever After every time. After all, it never was for him.

He didn’t care though. This wasn’t about him right now. It was about the middle school kid, still in his school clothes despite it being an hour past sundown, lying bruised and unconscious on a park bench. Just a kid. Shigaraki fiddled with the black 2 fingered gloves he wore tonight, checking once, twice, three times that they were on him and secure. 

He wiped the blurriness out of his red eyes on his sleeve. He reached out to the boy, probably not much younger than he is. The boy’s heart pulsed under the soft skin of the throat, steady. Ok, so he was still alive. 

But he had no idea how far a hospital was from here. And he forgot his phone at his desk. Shit. 

He slung one of the boy’s arms over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. Sore muscles ached at the strain of taking on yet another hundred pound weight today. Whatever, Hisashi would know what to do. He had to.

Shigarki hurried through the neon-lit sidewalks back home, ignoring the crowd of stares.

* * *

Sone Hisashi was unsurprised that someone was waiting at the door to his shop when he got off work. The sign still read Closed through the glass - bulletproof, for the record. He didn’t want a stray quirk firing into the street in this line of work, no thank you.

He was, however, surprised to find a child there, shivering and skinny, peering through the glass. She was soaked to the bone, only 5 years old and her teeth were chattering like woodpeckers somewhere in the woods.

He cleared his throat, shifting the clear umbrella into his other hand as she turned his way. He felt his heart break more at the haunted fear in her eyes. It wasn’t unusual for his customers, but his customers were not usually 5 year old girls. He took the keys from his trench coat pocket, jangling them where she could see them. And then in his softest voice,

“I’m about to open shop, how about we get you inside where it’s warm and safer?”

The fear melted out of her then, slowly. She nodded after a moment. Dark bangs fell into her eyes as she made room for him at the door. He subtly activated a Moisture quirk as they stepped through to dry the rain away. Wide eyes followed him to a closet near the reception desk where he plucked a warm shawl from the hangers and a very fluffy, very big teddy bear he saved for situations like this. Turning back to her, he notices that she hasn’t moved from the door. 

He makes his way slowly and calmly to her and crouches down. He wrapped the soft wool shawl around her small shoulders. She reached for the bear and clutched it close to her chest.

“My name is Sone Hisashi, what’s yours?”

“A-Akari.”

“Alright, Akari. It’s nice to meet you. Are you scared?”

“No!” She huffed. “I’m a big girl, big girls don’t get scared!”

Hisashi does not believe that. He hums, taking a moment to look closer at her. She seems to have a kind of mutation type quirk affecting her eyes. They were bigger than they should be, with no visible end to her irises that seemed to be flooded with flecks of glittering stars. She was too skinny, and her dark hair and way-too-pale skin made her look eerie in the red light of the sunset. A ghost. 

“Alright then. Can I ask you a question, Akari the Brave?”

“Ok?”

“What is it that brings you to my little place of business in the pouring rain without a grown up and without a full tummy?”

The effect was immediate. A ghost in the headlights. Tears start to build in her eyes and Hisashi starts panicking. He was not equipped to deal with tears, no thank you. He quickly assures her that she’s not in any trouble. She wipes her eyes then, and answers after a moment.

“Mommy and daddy don’t believe me. They think I’m making it up. But I know...I know my quirk is here. I don’t want it anymore. I don't want it!”

“Alright. It’s ok. How about, I order a pizza and we can talk after you have eaten something.”

“Ok…”

“I have some soft chairs in my office where you can sit and eat, if you want.”

“Ok!”

She follows him past the quirk testing room and into his quirk counseling office. The room had soft yellow lights and gentle colors. On the opposite side of the room there were shelves of books, tibetan bowls, zen gardens, plushies, stress balls, pretty much everything that could be provided should his client feel stressed about their quirk as they often are when they visit him. On the left side was a large pastel couch with several textured throw pillows, soft and pliant. There was a fluffy throw rug in front of that. A beanbag chair was to the right of the couch, and plants were at the other end. 

Hisashi’s desk was at the other side of the room, lined with succulents and including his laptop. Behind that he hung his Quirk Counsellor Certificate, nothing else.

Little Akari went straight for the couch and plopped down. He chuckles.

Sitting down in his swivel chair, he pulls out his cell and dials the local pizza place. If he noticed Akari bouncing like a baby kangaroo just given freedom, he didn’t say anything. 

Soon enough the two were eating pepperoni pizza. Hisashi tries not to cringe at the grease getting wiped over his couch. Thank you, America. 

Hisashi finishes off his slice and regards the child before him in a curious tilt of his head. She picks at the last bites of hers. He roams his gaze over the wall behind her, letting her get her courage together. 

“My quirk makes me magnetize my own blood.” She whispers.

* * *

Shigaraki kicks the door once, three times before Hisashi comes to open it. Once he sees the boy, the door slams wide and suddenly the weight is lifted from his shoulders and there is an old hand-held phone tossed into his hands.

“Call the police and tell them exactly what happened,” Hisashi commands him as he swings the boy gently onto the vintage American-style sofa. Shigaraki fumbles with the buttons, wincing at every beep they make at him. Once he finally has it dialed he closes the door with his foot and takes a deep breath. 

When he hangs up, Hisashi turns to look at him from where he was running the boy down for serious injuries. 

"The ambulance won't be here for 8 minutes at the least, but it could be longer. Which could be a problem. His breathing is erratic and the bruising suggests the kid has broken ribs from the attack."

"Shit. I just came from the park, so he might not have 8 minutes! What do we do?" 

"Get some water and some food from the kitchen." 

"Why?" 

"Now, Shigaraki Tomura. " 

And so he sprints to the fridge, snagging some peach yogurt and a water bottle, and sprinting back to the living room. 

Except he thinks this might be a dream, because Sone Hisashi has Firebreath, not a healing quirk. The metal bottle fumbles out of his smooth, gloved fingers and clangs to the floor. Hisashi's head snaps towards him. 


	2. Regret and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the pining and disconnected plot begin omg

The school day was going slow with the Heroics class temporarily canceled. Kurogiri sighed. He mostly kept to himself during English class, preferring to sit at the back. He already was fluent, no need to attract attention.

He couldn’t focus on the lesson anyways. Grammar was not important when Shigaraki Tomura was in the med bay. He shook the image of the boy, wrapped in nomu guts and later bandages. He didn’t need the reminder of what he did.

Something tugs on his sleeve. He almost flinches, phantom limbs stiffen instead. Toga’s eternally smiling face is suddenly in his, words rushing past his ears 90 miles a minute, his form being invaded momentarily before slipping away from her trying to read his paper. He turns his hand solid to pry her head by one messy bun. She whines.

“Giriiii! You’re not even going to turn it in!”

“Yes I am. It is rude to not ask before you cheat.”

“No, you were going to pout mist-eriously because your boyfriend isn’t here and forget to turn it in. A waste! Dabi needs to pass too, but I’m too lazy.” She flailed arms in the air. Dabi turned from the seat adjacent to them and stared at her coldly, grunting. Kurogiri whipped his head around. His mists flared brighter and eyes narrowed.

“We are not that intimate.”

“So you are somehow intimate! How sweet.” Toga clasped her hands together and blushed as she gushed. Dabi snorts as the only indication that he’s still listening.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to listen.” Stain juts in. He is leaning far out of his seat to see the blackboard, biting a pencil with another behind his ear. Kurogiri wonders idly if his pencils taste like hair grease. Then cringes.

Kurogiri quietly hands his paper to Toga. She grins, snapping a picture of it. He sighs. Mr. Compress drones on.

He doesn’t notice when the girl’s smile drops in worry.

* * *

Toga knew for a fact that Shiggy was going to be alright. Who she was worried about was the soft-spoken Giri, always politely taking care of his classmates in any way he could. Especially if it was Shiggy. She could tell he wasn’t taking USJ well.

So she sat beside him in an especially long English period. She usually sits in the front and lets the nerds sit in the back, but today Kurogiri needed a friend. 

She snaps a picture of his paper and sends it to Dabi. He sends her a thumbs up in completion of their deal. She grins a small genuine smile and bides her time quietly til the end of class.

When the bell finally rings she pounces on her prey - literally pounces. Slipping her mask of joy back on, she felt herself blush in excitement. Kurogiri protests as she grabs him firmly by the sleeve and drags him out of the classroom. Her friend warps his backpack to him instead of instantly warping himself to the med bay.

She leads him to the front of the school where Dabi was already waiting in an inconspicuous corner, attempting to not be noticed talking to them. She snickers.

“Hi Dabi!”

The boy in question lazily looks up from his phone and slowly checks if the coast is clear.

“Can you be any louder.” He states, drawing out each word tiredly.

“YES! I brought the customer, do you got the goods?”

Kurogiri’s eyes widen and he quickly looks both ways. “Why do you want me to participate in your drug deal?” He whispers harshly, as if the students moving around on the other side of the glass would hear them. “Are you crazy??”

Toga splutters around, trying to explain to him that _no it isn’t what you think it is_ , but all her throat decides to form are little squeaks and beginnings of words. She shoves her face in her hands, embarrassed.

Dabi shrugs the backpack off from his shoulder instead of answering, but then cold wisps of warpgate whisks it away. Kurogiri warps himself a few meters from them, opening the bag only enough to peek through. Soft fragrance instead of the bitter smell of Trigger greats him instead. White Rose, Sunflowers, and Lillies. He blushes deep purple flecks.

“Oi, I got through the UA security measures just for your pining ass. Be glad I tolerate you.” Dabi yells from his spot, before sauntering over to help Kurogiri take the flower arrangement out of the bag while the boy’s mind short circuits. Kurogiri stares blankly at the flowers now in his hands, before his back snaps into an apologetic bow, practically shoving his face in the petals.

“I apologize for assuming the worst from you both. I am grateful for your kindness and thought towards our classmate.”

And then he was gone.

* * *

Shigaraki felt like crap. Emotionally, physically, and mentally. Of course, he was the only dumbass injured during the USJ incident. His arm was broken. And his chest was torn to shreds by the nomu’s claws. He was so tired, it was an effort to even flex his pinky finger.

Dr. Ujiko quietly hummed to himself at his computer, some lullaby he didn’t know. He was grateful the doctor wasn’t bothering him, at least. In the mood he was in, he might snap at him, and Ujiko was just trying to help. 

Just as he closed his eyes to try to take another nap there was a soft knock at the door. 

“Kurogiri! How are you, my boy?”

“I am well, Grandfather. Although it is nice to see you, may I have a moment alone with my friend?”

Grandfather? Actually, nevermind. He already has a few people with secrets in his life, what’s one more? At least this one won’t endanger his bodily functions. Probably. 

Dr.Ujiko’s face goes somber, but he continues to smile gently at his...grandson? Grandson. “Of course. I need to go get something from the teacher’s lounge anyways. If you need something, just call, and I’ll be here in a flash!”

When the good doctor had fully wheeled himself out of the room, Kurogiri stepped closer to his bed. The only sound in the room was his heart monitor and the clink of the curtains closing behind his friend. God, the eye contact was getting intense. Shigaraki closes his eyes. Speaking would probably help break the tension.

“Are you still beating yourself up?”

Kurogiri, now right next to him by the sound of it, makes a little noise in surprise. With his eyes closed, Shigaraki can practically see the face he must’ve just made. Gold eyes comically wide, misty face slightly purple now at being caught. 

“I am trying not to. But it is hard. You got hurt because of me.”

Shigaraki groans. Figures.

“No, I got hurt because some overpowered boss decided to use you as a minion. It was not your fault and we couldn’t have done anything to stop it from happening before it happened. Fuckers know how to use the power of surprise.”

Shigaraki opens his eyes to look at his friend again. Kurogiri sighs and sits in the visitor chair near his bed. “I know that, logically.” There was more awkward silence after that. But this time he was not the one to break it.

“Language.”

“Are you my mom?”

Kurogiri’s eyes curled up in amusement. “Maybe.”

Shigaraki’s misty friend pulled his backpack into his lap. The smell of flowers drifted over to his bedside when Kurogiri undid the zipper to his plain backpack. Sunflowers, white roses, and some other white flowers were pulled out gently by his friend’s ghostly outline. Wisps of darkness curled over the bouquet’s ribbons. Lazy sunlight swayed onto the petals and over Kurogiri from the window. How pretty.

That’s weird. The anesthetics must be messing with his head.

“You got me flowers?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t it weird for your mom to get you flowers?”

“Do you not like them?”

“I didn’t say that!”


End file.
